Madriax High
by alexbroox
Summary: A Sabriel highschool!AU. I decided to do a little something for everyone who ships Sabriel and is willing to read this piece of mine. (I own the story, but not the characters in it.) I don't know where to go with this yet, but I'm pretty sure that the rating is not going to change to M. I'm also going to put in some Destiel (maybe, don't know 'bout that yet)
1. Chapter 1

_Now, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. So please, do not be too hard on me (although I do appreciate constructive criticism)._

_Since I have noticed that there are quite a lot Destiel high school AUs I have decided to do one for Sabriel. Now I can't really tell you the rating of the story, because I have no idea how to rate it. But I am pretty sure, that this is not going to be rated M. That much I know. So for now I'll be going with T (please inform me if you do not believe it to be appropriate)._

_Well, here you go!_

He was wandering aimlessly around town. It was snowing. "Thank Dad I have taken my coat with me" he thought though he didn't need it at all. But wearing a coat in January when it was freezing seemed more normal to people. So he just went with it.

Some kids from his neighborhood were having a snow fight. Correction. A bunch of guys and some pretty hot blonde chick from his _new_ neighborhood. That little fact was important. To him anyways.

He sat down on a bench not far from them. Although he was not quite a loner like his brother Cassie, he hadn't really managed to make any friends yet. As if he could really befriend normal kiddos like them anyways.

But seriously, what did he expect? He just moved here yesterday. And it's not like he was any normal teenager. Yep, you heard right, a freaking teenager. He still didn't get why it had to be a sixteen-year-old this time. Maybe his dad had just wanted to try out a new way to mess with him. You see, his dad had a very strange sense of humor sometimes. And now seemed to be one of those times. But he wasn't going to give in and quit. Oh no.

He took a bite from a candy bar he just pulled out of nowhere as the blonde that was playing with the guys got a snowball right in the face. He was laughing so hard at that, that he almost choked on his candy. Almost. The laughter however died down quickly as he noticed that laughing out loud while you're on your own is kind of weird and people started staring at him. Not that he cared.

"Gabe?"

Someone called his name. And he came closer. Fast. It had to be one of his brothers. And he was right. The voice belonged to Lucifer, one of his older brothers. He still tried to figure out why Luci hadn't changed his name yet. Society wasn't always being easy on him, you know.

"There you are, Mickey was worried."

That was his way of saying: I was internally freaking out, because my favorite little brother wasn't around and I can't stand leaving him alone for one freaking hour because I just have the need to annoy him 24/7.

"I think Michael can survive without my sheer awesomeness for one or two hours." "Ah-" "And yes, I am done with unpacking unlike certain other people I am talking to right now."

Then Lucifer started doing it… Great. There weren't many things he hated more than his brothers doing that. To anyone passing by it would just look like one guy staring at another one. Reality was a bit different though. To them anyways.

'Get your candy ass home' Lucifer thought, all playfulness gone. 'Geez, can't you ask a little bit more nicely?' A short pause. 'Now.' He sighed.

Sometimes he really hated this whole telepathy thing. And that Lucifer couldn't be nice or peaceful for more than five minutes and always had to live up to his freaking name. But hey, the telepathy came with the family. That couldn't be changed. Now Lucifer's behavior however… He snapped his fingers before Lucifer could get what he was implying.

Lucifer only blinked once, then Gabriel was gone. "Damn it." He checked briefly if anyone was watching him then he too disappeared to the new house they would hopefully get to call 'home' soon. I mean, it couldn't be worse here than it was in hell, right?

This was just the small town Lawrence in Kansas we are talking about.

_So I hope that you enjoyed this (kinda short) first chapter. Please leave me a comment/review so that I know what to improve on for the future. _

_You can also find this story on tumblr. I'd really appreciate if you checked out my blog :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here is chapter two! Just wanted to say, that I sadly don't own any of the characters in the story. I just had the idea for this fanfiction. I am -as always- happy about reviews and constructive criticism. Now enjoy!

He was walking through the hallways of the rather old building like he owned the place. Some of the students were giving him dirty looks. Others were just confused. They probably hadn't heard the story yet. Which story? The one in which he was 3o minutes late on his first day of school in the middle of the term and managed to get thrown out of class only five minutes after he was introduced to the class. But Gabriel didn't mind. Nope. Not at all. Okay, maybe he was not really looking forward to Michael's lecture about how it was not okay to 'disrespect teachers' and scare the shit out of them. So it wassafe to say that Gabriel was not amused by the situation he was currently in. Totally not amused. Maybe Luci would understand him…

Gabriel's thoughts were interrupted by a loud thumb and then a crash. Some jocks were picking on a smaller kid. Sometimes Gabriel just didn't understand why humans and especially teenagers just had to be so cruel. Not like he had any room to judge them. His brothers and him could be pretty nasty too.

The thought of stepping in between them shortly crossed Gabriel's mind but he just pushed it away. His brothers wouldn't be too happy about the incident earlier on and if he managed to get into a fight now he was sure he wouldn't live long enough to hear the end of his brother's lecture. And that was supposed to mean something. So he just hurried to his new locker and picked up the art supplies he'd thrown in there this morning. He'd need them for his next lesson.

He got into the room last, not because he didn't know the way but because he just … wanted to check out the other parts of the school before his lesson started. Or that's what he told himself.

There was only one place left next to some blonde- wait he recognized that chick! She was the one in the snow fight yesterday. Though she was still pretty hot Gabriel had to admit that at a second glance she wasn't his type at all. He was more into tall brunettes. And she was short. She was talking to some guy who sat at the desk behind her. By the way they interacted Gabriel could tell that the girl had a crush on him. He didn't understand it though. The guy seemed to be a real dick. And Gabriel had to know; he came from a family of dicks. Dicks with wings.

He sat down next to the girl, ignoring the confused looks some of the guys were giving him. He didn't understand them. He didn't have to search their minds long though to find answers. Apparently blondie here didn't tolerate just any guy around her. So in other words, she was a bitch who thought she was better than everyone around her. So she actually did match the dick behind her who was openly glaring at Gabriel now. It was pretty hard for him to suppress the urge to just snap his fingers and ruin the jerks life. I mean, come on, that guy was just begging for Gabriel to mess with him! But then he remembered Michael and his lectures so he turned his head to the front, where the teacher was already trying to start the lesson.

The Teachers name was Anna if he remembered correctly. No family name, just Anna. Gabriel kind of pitied her in this moment. No one was paying her any attention. "Um, c-class…", she tried but her students were just getting louder, still ignoring her. "Really?", Gabe mumbled, "Does every teenager have to be a complete jerk nowadays?" What has happened to: 'Respect your elders'? Sure, Gabriel liked pulling pranks on people; but only on those who deserved it! And he wouldn't ever do something to weak and vulnerable people. People like Anna. Gabriel could just see, that something was wrong with her, worrying her. And now these damn kiddos just had to make life even harder for her.

He wanted to help her, but just as he was about to work his magic she gave up and just wrote the task for their next lessons on the board.

_'Task for the next three weeks: Paint your personal heaven.'_

Wait, what? Are you kidding me!? For a moment he felt like his teacher might know something. But no, that couldn't be. She wasn't an angel, nor a demon, nor a prophet. Just a simple human being. And he doubted that someone like her would be a hunter. He'd messed with some hunters once or twice. He knew the way they were.

Okay, now to the task at hand: What could an archangel see as his personal heaven? Well, this task turns out to be rather easy! I'll just draw heaven! -Or so he thought. You see, Gabriel was not the best, when it came to … expressing oneself with the help of art. Normally his little brother Castiel was the one who'd always find joy in painting or stuff like that. But well, he could at least try, right? And if it doesn't turn out good he'll just have to … take care of it _his_ way. Or maybe he'll just ask Cas for help. Maybe.

He took out a piece of paper and started with his work. Meanwhile Anna tried to check the attendance. One name especially caught his interest. Dean Winchester. So that was the name of the guy who sat behind blondie. He'd have to at least know his first victims name, didn't he? But at the same time an uneasy feeling settled over him. He'd heard that name somewhere before … he just couldn't quite remember where.

By the end of the lesson Gabriel couldn't say that he was happy with his work. At all. But it also isn't finished yet, he tried telling himself. Not that it made him feel any better. They had to hand their work to Anna after the lesson, so that nobody could cheat and take it home to go on working there or have someone else do their work. Just as Gabriel came back and was about to sit down in his seat again, this Winchester-dick tried to pull his chair away. Gabriel thankfully caught himself before falling down on the floor, but still this son of a bitch and his dick-friends thought that it was hilarious. They left the room. He could just stand there trying to get what made a teenagers mind do such things. He couldn't understand it. It's not even like he had done anything mean to him yet!

But now there was one thing Gabriel knew for sure: Dean Winchester was going down.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Here's the next Chapter of Madriax High. Sadly the Characters in this story still don't belong to me ): I hope you enjoy reading this Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :-D_

* * *

He was trying to get out of the classroom as fast as possible. Sure, the lesson hasn't been that bad; he really loved his history class. He was however trying to go after the new kid who had fled the room as soon as the bell, signaling the end of the lesson, ringed.

The new kid's name was Castiel if he remembered correctly. 'Weird name', Sam thought. He hadn't really introduced himself to the class and also didn't seem like he was really trying to make any friends. But Sam tried to tell himself that the new kid was probably just very shy.

He found him in the hallway reading a strange leather-bound book. Not that he had any reason to call his choice in literature strange; he was part of a hunter family after all so he'd read plenty of creepy books about creepy creatures. He ran over to Castiel and happily greeted him. Castiel was a very quiet or introverted guy so Sam had to do almost all the talking. But they got along quite well although they just met each other two hours ago. Maybe it was the fact that – Sam guessed- they have similar interests or it was their shared hatred for jocks. Sam didn't really know but he also didn't care either.

Castiel tried to excuse himself when they reached the doors that lead to the cafeteria mumbling something about not liking too many people in one place but Sam was having none of it. The blue-eyed boy was a slight bit shorter than Sam so he took the difference in height to his advantage and dragged the new kid inside.

The usually very crowded and noisy cafeteria was dead silent. Sam didn't notice at first but when he did, he was confused. There were many students but none of them were eating or talking or goofing around. They were all staring. At something. Or rather at someone. Dean was standing at his usual table where some of their friends were sitting. Sam recognized Jo, Lisa, Chuck and Ash. All of them seemed to be in some state of shock. Not just his friends; everyone in the room. The almighty Dean Winchester was covered from head to toe in paint. Pink paint.

"Excuse me, Castiel", Sam managed to choke out and then he was already on his way to his brother. "Dean, what happened?" Sam was worried. Very worried. His big brother usually didn't get picked on; he was more like the king of the school actually. So Sam didn't understand this. But what worried him much more was the look on Dean's face. That look normally meant something along the lines of 'I am going to kill this son of a bitch!' and Sam wasn't comfortable with seeing that look directed towards another student, someone defenseless, at all.

"Dean?" But he only shook his head and made his way out of the cafeteria. Sam eyes lingered on the door through which his brother had left for a short while until he was ripped out of his thoughts by Jo. "Do you have any idea what that bitch of a girlfriend of yours was thinking, Sam?!" He didn't understand. What did Ruby have to do with this? "Jo, I just got here, I don't know. And I bet Ruby didn't do anything on purpose." Jo just snorted. I was just about to snap at her when Chucks calm voice interrupted me. "Sam, I know that you like the girl, but she dumped a bucket of pink paint over your brothers' head … without him even insulting her!" Okay, that was new. Usually Dean would provoke her until she snapped or the other way around, but at least they had an excuse for fighting; they never did anything to each other just on a whim.

He saw Ruby standing in line at the counter to pay for her food. She noticed his staring but couldn't look him in the eye. Jo and Chuck got up from their table saying something about checking on Dean. Sam decided to join them; he'd need to have a word with Ruby later. His brother was more important than his so called girlfriend at the moment. His brother would always be more important.

Gabriel was watching the whole spectacle from his place by the doors that lead outside. He could barely control his laughter. This jerk so deserved the humiliation! And Gabriel had to admit, Pink did look kind of good on this Winchester-dick. His amusement was however gone quite fast when he caught the look that his little brother was directing towards him.

He still tried to keep his signature smirk in place even as Castiel was striding up to him. He was glaring at the candy in Gabriel's mouth as if his stare could burn the sweet little thing. Okay, so his brother was clearly not amused by his little prank. Or maybe he was? Well, if he was, he was doing a damn good job at hiding it.

Castiel could only sigh at his brother's childishness "Why this time, Gabriel?" "Ouch, Cassie I'm hurt! Why do you assume that this beautiful, pink disaster had anything to do with me?" He only had to furrow his eyebrows. "Okay, yeah, maybe I helped along a little bit and planted some thoughts into his little brother's jealous girlfriend but hey, that dick really deserved his punishment. And the chick wanted to prank him anyways so I just helped her so that her trick is at least entertaining for everyone!" "Does anyone look entertained to you right now, Gabriel?" He took a look round. No one was laughing or grinning. Okay, so maybe his little joke had only been funny for himself; who cares?! "Just because these kiddos don't have any sense of humor…" He faked a pout hoping that it would bring out a smile on Cas' face. It didn't.

"Oh come on! He really deserved it. It's not like he is a nice or innocent guy." He got kind of impatient with his little brother. Gabriel knew his jokes got too far sometimes. But damn, it was his job as a trickster to mess with people. None of his brother's understood; well except for Lucifer but he couldn't really help Gabriel at the moment. And this prank hadn't even been only his doing. This Ruby chick did almost everything! And it's also not like this was a really bad prank; the jerk was still alive after all.

There was a long silence after that but eventually Castiel decided to break it. "His little brother, Sam, seems to be quite nice." Wait, little brother? He couldn't mean that hot piece of ass that dragged Cas into the room, could he? "I think that he was trying to befriend me, actually. He has quite a good sense of humor and is very smart too. He is in some of my classes." Castiel went on about Sam and his first day, but Gabriel couldn't quite take that in anymore. His brain was full of 'Sam' and 'damn!' and 'hot'.

Castiel noticed that Gabriel wasn't listening to him anymore. He sighed and just dragged his older brother out the door towards the parking lot. He was done with his classes for today and didn't want to spend much more time at school; he doesn't like having many people around. He was still bothered by Gabriel's trick though. He couldn't understand what this beautiful young man could have done to upset his brother.

But then Gabriel told him about his arts class. He could kind of understand Gabriel and what he'd done after he's told him about Dean. Not that he'd ever openly support Gabriel's ways as a trickster. But he wouldn't judge him for his earlier behavior anymore. He was lost in thought when Gabriel suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and made Castiel run into him. It was like crashing into a brick wall. He wanted to ask his brother why he'd stopped but the look on his face took all the air from his lungs. This look usually only meant trouble. "Ga-Gabriel…" But then his look changed to one that was much softer and much more vulnerable. Castiel didn't see this look on his brothers face very often and it made his heart melt just a little bit. But it was gone as fast and as unexpected as it came.

He remembered about his art lesson and wondered if Gabriel was still angry or sad or something. He decided to light up his mood a little bit; maybe that's just what his brother needed. "Do you want me to draw the picture for you? I mean, you know, only if you want it … and definitely not for cheating!" Castiel knew that his brother loved his paintings, but he still wanted to hear it from him. Gabriel just nodded, but at least his smile was back. Okay, that was enough for Castiel. For now.

They were trying to get into Gabriel's car, but a group of students were blocking their way. Castiel fought his way through to the backseat. He had walked this morning so he didn't know that Gabriel had really taken his 'sweety' as he liked to call it to school. He could only glare at his brother for his stupidity. Of course a Corvette would draw attention in a school parking lot! Gabriel however just got into the driver's seat and grinned. He didn't seem to care.

"You know, I could give you some advice, maybe help you a bit with your picture?" Did his little brother really just offer his help? Man this was going way better than planned. Okay, maybe that sounded a bit cruel; but he only wanted Cas' attention! He had missed spending time with his little brother. Lately Michael tried to take up all of their little brother's time and Gabriel couldn't really talk to Cas anymore. So any chance to spend time with his favorite brother was welcome to Gabriel. "Sure that would be nice." And for once Castiel could hear nothing ironic or joking in his big brother's voice.

With Gabriel's extraordinary driving skills it didn't take them long to reach their new house. He could see Michael's car parked in front of the garage. Castiel was already getting out of the car, but Gabriel decided to stay behind first. He didn't look forward to seeing Michael. He did surely know about what kind of trouble Gabriel had caused today. Gabriel dreaded the moment he had to get inside and listen to one of Michael's famous lectures about behaving normal and not drawing attention to us again. Michael was leaning against the front door. He ruffled Cas' hair as he went inside, then looked over to Gabriel who still sitting inside the car and motioned for him to come inside.

Just as Gabriel was about to kill the engine and get his ass inside 'Heat of the Moment' started playing on the radio. Great.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Now please leave me a review and tell me if I should go on or if there's anything for me to improve on. You don't even have to be logged in to leave a review! It would be a great motivation to go with this story for me._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! It's me again. Here is the fourth Chapter of Madriax High! I know, it's kind of a slow build but please bear with me, as I am a rather inexperienced writer. I am trying my best but it would really help if you guys could leave me reviews so that I know, what to improve on for the future. Now, enough from me; enjoy reading!_

* * *

To say that Michael was angry might have been the understatement of the year. After his and Gabriel's talk, which basically consisted of Michael slowly starting to lose his temper and Gabriel sending nasty thoughts Michaels way which then lead to Michael screaming at the top of his lungs for Gabriel to get his ass into his room and start doing homework, he stomped into the kitchen to find his twin casually leaning against the counter smirking.

"You have to admit, what he did to that kid was pretty funny; and who cares about one or two upset teachers?" Lucifer really didn't care about Michael's mood at this moment. He always sided with Gabriel, hell, sometimes he was the only one who understood and supported his little brother. And that thought saddened him. Well, at least he cared about family, even if Michael and Raphael didn't.

"Think of the devil", Michael murmured. "Oh, you flatter me, brother." Why did he always need to have a comeback and the last word? Michael was still pissed at Gabriel's carelessness and Lucifer really did nothing to lighten his mood. He started humming some irritating tune while Michael tried to make himself some coffee, getting more and more annoyed with every passing second. "Could you-" "What? Don't you like my musical talent? Don't you want to support me?" Lucifer was going to college and specialized on music and languages as long as they had to stay in this form so of course he had to use that as an excuse for almost everything he did to kill Michael's mood. He sighed. "No, of course I-" But Lucifer was already walking out of the kitchen, now whistling that damn tune loudly.

Michael massaged his temples and took a large gulp of his –way too hot- coffee. Was everyone out to screw with him today? He walked into the Library where he found Raphael quietly explaining something to Castiel. He settled down in the next arm chair he could find, grabbed the first book that he found and started reading, at the same time listening to Raphael's calm, comforting voice.

While Michael was downstairs, calming himself down in the library, Gabriel was upstairs in his room. The warm and friendly honey colors in which his room was painted as well as the smell of lots and lots of chocolates did absolutely nothing to calm him down. Gabriel was fuming.

Who did Michael think he was to think that he could rule over Gabriel and his nature as a trickster?! Oh, one day Michael would pay for all the times he'd screamed at him or sold him out to dad or didn't stick up for him or tried to kill him with his own damn blade! Where was his dad anyways? Sure, Gabriel knew that he sometimes had a very weird sense of humor, but Gabriel was getting more and more pissed by the second. He was stuck in a damn sixteen year-olds body and had to go to this goddamn high school and deal with all of those little kiddos who thought that they were _special._ Gabriel however knew that they weren't. He knew that they'd end up in one of those damn office jobs where they just organized papers for the rest of their lives. Or maybe become teachers! Ha; because they just _love _working with children. Or not. He knew that people just became teachers because they couldn't get over the fact, that their times as king of the school or head cheerleader were _over_.

But Gabriel also knew that he had to get this paper done for tomorrow. He was supposed to write a poem for his English class. He didn't feel like writing though. Usually Gabriel would've loved this task; he considered himself to be a very good and very creative writer- well, more creative than good really. But right now, he needed to figure out a way to get out of this stupid teenage-rom-com joke that his father decided to play on them. So he'd probably just pop into Shakespeare's room later and ask him to write the poem for him. Will owed him one or two anyways. And it's not like he would have to take assignments and stuff like this serious at all; he was an angel for Christ's sake!

Just as Gabriel thought that, someone else was sitting in his own room, taking his assignments indeed very serious. Sam was a very smart kid. He knew it and everyone else knew it too. He was a year younger than his big brother- he was a freshman, Dean was a sophomore- but he already shared some classes with the sophomores, because the principal Mr. Alastair noticed his intellectual curiosity. Sure, the classes were a bit harder sometimes, but all in all Sam didn't mind. He had to write a poem for tomorrows English class and was trying to brainstorm ideas when he heard Dean and his friends fooling around downstairs. Then he heard Bobby screaming at them to stop destroying his house and move their butts outside. He sighed as he had to think about Dean. He still didn't have a clue what had led Ruby to doing something like this and he also dreaded having to talk to her after her stunt. Jo had filled him in when they were in the guy's bathroom at school trying to get that pink stuff out of Dean's hair. Apparently his girlfriend just came into the room, marched right up to Dean, said nothing at all and dumped a bucket of paint over him. Then she went to get her food from the cafeteria lady, calmly as if nothing unusual happened. And that's when Sam came running over to them.

He decided to take a break from his homework and turned on his laptop. Dean, Jo, Chuck and Ash bought it for him as a present to his fifteenth birthday. He opened Skype and went through his contacts. Becky, Chucks girlfriend was online. She was nice, but Sam had a feeling that Becky had a crush on him. And to make things worse, Chuck had the same feeling. So every time Sam was in a room with Chuck and Becky at the same time awkwardness was guaranteed to ensue.

_Becky- Hi Sam 3 What r u doing rite now?_

_Sam- Hey Becky. Not much, doing homework etc._

_Becky-Boooring._

_Sam- (-_-)_

_Becky- You wanna know sth. interesting?_

_Sam- ?_

_Becky- This one guy was totally checkin you out today_

Okay, this girl did not only have a crush on him, but was also convinced that he was gay. What the hell?! That didn't even make sense! Not that anything that Becky ever said made sense…

_Sam- yeah right_

_Becky- I'm serious. Short, blonde, dazzling._

_Sam- Becky…_

_Becky- think he's new. Sophomore maybe Junior?_

_Sam- Listen, gotta go off now, Bobby wants sth._

_Becky- What? Noooooo :(_

_Sam- Bye_

_[Sam is now offline]_

_Becky- Bye Sammy 3_

'This girl really needs professional help', Sam thought as he went back to his homework. 'She is just imagining things'. He was just about to set down his pen on the paper as his cellphone chimed, signaling an incoming call. Sam instantly recognized the ringtone. Ruby. He was sitting in front of his phone, debating whether to pick up the phone and face the inevitable or to just let it be and deal with it tomorrow at school. He came to the conclusion to just think 'What the hell' and get it over with. "Hello?" "Sam?" "Who else would it be, Ruby?" He tried not to sound too harsh or cold but somehow he simply couldn't manage to be nice to her, after what she'd done to his brother today. "Listen, Sam, I need to talk to you about something…" her voice broke at the end of the sentence. 'She's feeling bad? Good.' "This, between us, it's not working anymore." Wait, whoa. Was she breaking up with him? Really? No not like this! "You are always choosing Dean over-" "Okay, listen up! How dare you do that to my brother, my family and then have the nerve to call me on the same day and expect me to be all understanding! And now _you_ want to break up with _me_? No you're not_."_ "But S-Sammy-" "Don't call me that! Only Dean has the right to!" "See?! Dean this Dean that! I'm tired Sam. I'm sick and tired of always being in second place, of you never having time for me! Sometimes I think you're not even interested in me!" "That's because I am not interested in you or in anything you have to offer!" "Wow, so you're trying to tell me that you're what? Gay?! I really didn't mean anything to you, did I? Seems like you were only using me, Sam. You know, I really would've expected better from-" "What on earth has gotten into your mind?! Me using you? You only got with me to mock Dean, admit it!" Sam hadn't expected the conversation to go this way. He didn't really want to say any of the things he had said to her. The next things she said however burned.

"Yeah, so what? It's not like I really got anything out of our so-called relationship. You're still always around your damn brother and it's not like you treated me special or anything! And you know, holding hands and hugging is so not enough for a normal relationship. Well, not for me." "Shut up." "You know what, S-" "I said shut up! And don't you ever show your face around me again… We're through." "Wai-" And with that he ended the call and threw his phone on the bed. He'd done it. He'd broken up with his girlfriend. His first girlfriend. Somehow he had expected it to feel worse. Sure, the words she'd said had stung but he'd get over it. And hopefully there wouldn't be any more fight between Ruby and his older brother now. Think of the devil.

"Hey Sammy, you okay?" Dean sounded worried, which was a rare thing for the older Winchester- well, at least when it didn't concern his Sammy. "Yeah, what's the matter?" "Umm, your shouting kinda couldn't be overheard." Oh, so he couldn't surprise Dean anymore with the news. "Well yeah, I kind of realized what a bitch she is, so…" "It's cool, as long as you're okay." He smiled. It was one of those rare smiles. One of those smiles that were reserved only for Sam. He just smiled back. "Good, enough with the chick-flick-moment. Bobby said he found a ghost in a town half an hour from here. Simple salt and burn. We'll leave in 20 minutes." And there was the hunter in his brother again. Sam sighed. "Yeah, I'll come with you; just let me finish this paper first, 'kay?" He only raised his eyebrows, but said nothing and went out of the room.

Sam plopped down on his bed- Okay, maybe today had been a bit too much for him, but hey at least he'd get to spend some time with his brother this evening. Even if they had to dig up bones in a graveyard. It was just the family business.

* * *

_So, I hope you liked this Chapter. You can also find this story on tumblr. My name on tumblr is alexbroox as well. Now please leave me a review… pretty please? *trying puppy-dog-eyes like Sam's*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, here is Chapter five of Madriax High! I hope you like this chapter and the story so far. Please leave me a review, so that I know what to improve on. You can also send me ideas how you would like the story to go on (although I already know where I want to go with this story… but maybe your ideas could help me get some more side storylines into this ^.^) Now sadly, the characters still don't belong to me *sigh*. Well, enough from me. Enjoy!_

* * *

Gabriel was leaning against the front door of his car, sucking on a way too big lollipop, waiting for his target to arrive. He heard the low rumble of the 67' Chevy Impala coming closer and smirked. Today was going to be fun; much fun. Screw Michael and his rules. If their dad had turned them into teenagers then he was sure his dad's decision served some kind of purpose. So as long as he was in a teenagers body, he would also behave like one! Or at least try to. Maybe. For a while. If that's really what their dad wants… which Gabriel can't be too sure about, although he has stayed up the whole night thinking about it, which wasn't really a problem since he didn't need to sleep at all and-

"Are you done rambling, Gabriel? Because I would like to go inside the building now." Normally no one would get away with interrupting him while he was enjoying his candies and trying to think about serious stuff, but seeing as it was Castiel that dared to try to get his attention he would let this behavior slide. For now. Since he was his little brother and all, you know?

"How about you go in without me, hm? Or are you scared and want your big brother to protect you from all the evil, evil students?" Castiel just sighed and stomped off to the direction of the front doors sending a thought his brother's way. ' I merely wanted to ensure that you behave. Don't kill anyone today, alright?' Gabriel didn't answer his thoughts. Not a very good sign.

The Winchesters got out of the car and Gabriel couldn't help himself anymore. 'Damn! That kid has a nice ass. And, oh, he's tall … and that hair!' He got lost in his thoughts about how good it would feel to slide his hands through the kid's- what was his name again? Something short … Jim? Tom? No … Sam? Yeah, Sam it was!- through Sam's rather long hair and to press him up against-

"Umm, ex-excuse m-me…" Gabriel turned his head to his right slowly. There was a small blonde chick standing next to him, blushing furiously. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah?" She just seemed to blush even harder and her stuttering also seemed to get worse. "You kn-know, I uhhmm, I just w-wanted to uuhhhh, y-you know…" She looked at him helplessly. Gabriel spotted a group of girls behind her, snickering and some of them where even pointing at the poor girl. Usually he didn't do pity… but maybe he could make a little exception today; he'd do almost anything to mess with bitches harassing innocent girls. And on a second glance, the petite blonde in front of him didn't even look half bad. Just a bit shy… and too much of a wallflower for Gabriel's liking.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He gave her his most charming smile and suddenly the chicks behind her didn't look the slightest bit amused anymore. "I'd like to get to know you a bit better, but it seems that the bell will ring soon, so … can I have your number?" She looked at him wide eyed but took out a piece of paper none the less and scribbled down a few numbers. She handed him the paper and mumbled "Well, I think I should, umm.." "Yeah, I'll text you", he winked at her and flashed those bitches a grin that almost screamed 'fuck you'.

When he turned around again, the brothers were already gone. Too bad, but he was sure he'd get to see at least one of them again during the day.

He was walking towards his English-class confidently. There was no way that the teacher, no matter what kind of a dick he might be, could criticize his- or more like William's- work. He opened the door to the classroom and strode up to the teacher. 'Mr. Zachariah' it said on his folders. 'Weird name', he thought, but hey, he was pretty used to them by now. His brothers were the kings of weird names after all; thanks to dad and thanks to those first prophets, who came up with the ridiculous names. Gabriel actually thought that he was off quite well with his name.

"Sir." That had to be enough of a greeting. The older man just eyed him suspiciously, almost as if he could already smell the trouble that this new student was going to bring with him. "You must be Mr. Angelev then, I assume?" Gabriel winced. He somehow didn't like the surname that Raphael had chosen for them this time.

"Yes, sir." "Good, here is the book, that you'll need for the rest of the term. You can go and have a seat next to Mr. Winchester." Gabriel turned around slowly. He expected the worst of the next weeks and maybe even months. But when he got to his seat he didn't see the dick-brother. His eyes were greeted with the sight of the _hot-as-hell-_brother. Now forgive him for swearing but he just couldn't seem to control his thoughts lately. He just held the hormones in his body responsible. If Michael asks you, just say he can't do anything about it.

He sat down and tried not to stare too much at him, but the kiddo was making it kind of hard to ignore him, chewing and on his pen, running his fingers through his hair and such. Eventually he had to take his eyes off the younger brother, no, _Sam, _because Mr. Zachariah decided that it was an awesome idea to let Gabriel present what he had written. He was sure, that the teacher was just trying to embarrass him or give him a bad mark for not doing homework for his second day at this school, so I think you can imagine the shit eating grin on Gabriel's face when he started reading out the sonnet his good old friend Will had written for him.

"Take all my loves, my love, yea, take them all :

What hast thou then more than thou hadst before?

No love, my love, that thou mayst true love call ;

All mine was thine before thou hadst this more.

Then, if for my love thou my love receivest,

I cannot blame thee for my love thou usest ;

But yet be blamed, if thou this self deceivest

By wilful taste of what thyself refusest.

I do forgive thy robbery, gentle thief,

Although thou steal thee all my poverty ;

And yet, love knows, it is a greater grief

To bear love's wrong than hate's known injury.

Lascivious grace, in whom all ill well shows,

Kill me with spites, yet we must not be foes."

He stood at the front of the class and just enjoyed the moment. The teacher was looking at him with wide eyes; well he surely hadn't expected something like this from a new student whose middle name was 'trouble'. Gabriel was not going to pretend that he even knew what he'd just said. Sure, he knew that the sonnet must have something to do with love. Somehow. Or maybe not? He just hoped, that the teacher wouldn't doubt him and ask him stupid questions, because contrary to popular belief, Gabriel knew for a fact, that yes, stupid questions really exist.

Most of the students didn't seem to bother to follow the lesson or listen to his sonnet though. Okay, who was he kidding? No one cared about the lesson; well except for one person. Gabriel found himself staring into the green- or was it brown? eyes of one Sam Winchester. He winked at him as Mr. Zachariah asked him to sit down again and noted down an A for Gabriel for this lesson.

He sat down and was just about to copy what the teacher was writing on the board – because _screw it_, Gabriel liked the lesson so far, so why not pretend to be a normal, good student?- when he was interrupted by someone. "Where did you learn to write stuff like that? Or, well, can you just do it without having to learn it first?" He looked up to see that it was hot-stuff that was talking to him. He flashed him a smile: "A friend of mine taught me a bit about literature, he's a really great writer." "Really? Wow…" Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle at Sam's shining, wide eyes. "I'm Gabriel, by the way." "What? Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Sam." He was starting to talk louder so Mr. Zachariah turned around and glared at them. Sam just blushed and went back to his work and _Dad!_ He was just so cute when he was blushing! Gabriel couldn't help himself but stare at him wondering exactly how far the blush could spread on his body. From his face, down his chest- again he was ripped out of his thoughts, this time by the ringing of the bell. Damn it! Wasn't he allowed to just think without being interrupted today?

He got up and out of the classroom. There was still some work for him to do today. He walked around the next corner and bumped into someone. One of the Jocks.

Sam took his time packing up his books and getting out of the classroom. He was thinking. About stuff. About people. About one person in particular. This new guy seemed to be really cool. No, not 'the new guy'… Gabriel. He'd seen how he had helped out that girl from his music class- what was her name again? Jenna? Something along those lines. She was a very shy, but also a very smart girl at first glance. But Sam would bet good money, that she actually was an open and loud person once you got to know her better. That is, if she let you.

She was not the richest girl in school, nor did she have many friends that's why some of the girls were always picking on her. Sam had wanted to become her friend and help her, but she had declined the offer and decided to ignore Sam.

And now he found out that Gabriel wasn't only kind, but also very smart or artistic or well, some kind of mixture of the two things. And what was it with that wink? Wait, it couldn't be… Oh God, Sam was feeling like a total girl thinking like this. Dean would never let him hear the end of his mocking if he'd somehow heard him swooning now. And he was straight for all he knew. But he couldn't deny the fact that Gabriel was maybe a little bit attractive. Nobody could deny that.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the shouting. It was many people. And if he thought about it, it was more some kind of cheering than shouting really. He went around the corner, to see what everyone was so excited about when he spotted two people wrestling on the floor, surrounded by what seemed to be about fifty students chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

One of them seemed to be more in control of the situation than the other. One of the Jocks was trying to beat up someone- Sam could only see his backside- but that someone dodged all of the punches the athlete threw and managed to catch him and slam him into the next locker with a force that Sam hadn't thought was possible for someone that size. All of the students were suddenly dead silent. The smaller guy just stood there, then turned around and walked off past Sam. He recognized that guy as Gabriel. The guy he had taken care of was almost twice his size, lying on the floor, holding his bloody nose and swearing.

Wow.

Sam saw Castiel trying to get past the other students. He turned around and saw him catching up to Gabriel, walking next to him. Gabriel was patting him on the shoulder and smirked.

Gabriel was smirking.

Castiel was worried.

Sam was confused.

And Dean? Dean was outside in the parking lot, screaming as he looked at his baby. Not black anymore. Pink. It had a note attached to it.

'Pink looks good on you. Thought your baby might like it too'

Now for once, Gabriel had nothing to do with this. But that didn't change the fact, that his day had been awesome. He was slowly – very slowly – warming up to Madriax High. Maybe.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. You can also find this story on tumblr (alexbroox – my blog's called 'Trickster'). Now please leave a review? It doesn't take much time and it really gives me motivation to go on writing this story. Now, can anyone guess, who the little blonde chick is? She is not a character that I came up with (I'll try not to use any OCs that have names for this story)._

_Anyways, 'till next chapter! *waves*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, here is chapter 6! I am very sorry if there are any mistakes in this, but my computer broke down on Tuesday (windows; grrrrrrr) and still isn't repaired. So I typed this whole chapter on my mobile. It took me about nine and a half hours and my fingers feel like they're broken, but hey, anything for you guys. So please at least leave me a review and tell me if you like it, 'kay?_

_Also: Check out my tumblr! _

* * *

Gabriel was lying on his bed, munching on some ridiculously sweet candy. If it wasn't for the fact that he was an archangel he surely would have caries by now. Not that he'd care. Okay, maybe he would… or not. To be honest, he was bored out of his mind right now. Everyone was doing something on their own; except for Luci, he was probably trying to make Michael kill himself. One day, Gabriel feared, he would succeed… or get his ass shoved back into the cage.

He was rummaging through his bag, trying to find his notebook. What he found however was a small piece of paper with a number on it. He didn't have much trouble remembering the little blonde wallflower from the parking lot this morning. What was her name again? Oh, he hadn't asked for it. What kind of a gentleman had he become? He pulled a cell phone into existence and typed in her number. He was trying to figure out if he should call her or not, but then he remembered her stutter and decided against it. Not that he'd have anything against it but… yeah, it was kind of annoying to him. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was a girl and therefore had a girly voice. He wasn't really that interested in chicks, you know. Anyways, boredom can make people (and apparently angels too) do almost anything.

From Gabriel: Hey it's me : ) You gave me your number earlier today so I thought I'd just say hi?

From Blonde Chick: Oh, umm, Hi ; )

Gabriel waited for almost seven minutes until he sighed and realised that the blonde was probably not going to write anything else anytime soon if he didn't ask something first.

From Gabriel: So you know, you never told me your name…

From Blonde Chick: …How about we keep a it that way?

From Gabriel: Uhhhh, mysterious… I like it ; )

Okay, he definitely did not like it. Why was he even bothering with this girl? She didn't even want to tell him her name. Not that he wouldn't find out anyway tomorrow. Because: Hello?! Archangel gone Trickster! If he couldn't find a way to get to know more about this girl then she deserved an award or something.

From Blonde Chick: That was kinda the idea

Yeah, he did not really expect that… And was she trying to flirt with him?

From Gabriel: Oh it's working, soooooooo what are you wearing right now?

From Blonde Chick: Nice try, not working though

From Gabriel: Oh come on, I'm bored! How about you entertain me a bit, hm? (*_*)

From Blonde Chick: WTF is that?!

From Gabriel: just ignore it…

From Blonde Chick: You're funny ^.^

From Gabriel: I know, so I've been told

Okay, maybe the girl was not as bad as Gabriel had thought just twenty minutes ago. They were actually having a decent conversation that lasted for more than an hour and the girl was somehow starting to grow on Gabriel, not that he'd ever really admit that, you know. But at some point, she wasn't answering him anymore.

From Gabriel: I know, it was totally awesome!

From Gabriel: Hey, you still there?

From Gabriel: Hellooo? Anyone there?

From Gabriel: E.T. is calling hooome!

From Gabriel: Blondie?

From Gabriel: Okay, whatever

He had given her almost fifteen minutes to answer, but it seemed that she decided to ignore him. He scanned through his sent texts, trying to figure out if he'd said anything to anger or scare away the little not-so-much-anymore-wallflower. He couldn't find anything though. Annoyed, he stretched, threw his phone onto his bed and went out of the room.

On the other end of the hallway was the door to Castiel's room. Should he go and bother him? What kind of a question was that! Of course he should! It's not like he had anything else to do at the moment – well, except for doing tons of homework… but he was sure that he would find a way around doing them. Maybe one or two time travels and bribing Raphael with pancakes…

He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. When he opened them again, he was standing in the middle of Castiel's room. The younger angel visibly tensed as he felt Gabriel turning around and looking at him. He didn't bother to look up though, too focused on his painting. Gabriel caught a glimpse of it and whatever he was going to say got caught in his throat and never found its way out. He couldn't really make out what the painting was supposed to show yet, but he could see that it was pure beauty. Dad, how could his little brother be that talented? His plan to bother Cas was forgotten as he watched him work, humming softly to some kind of tune Gabriel didn't recognise.

"Is there anything I can do for you, brother?" "What, do I need an excuse for visiting my favourite little brother and watching him work his magic?" Castiel sighed. Don't get him wrong; he really loved Gabriel. However when his older brother was around it always somehow ended in chaos. And Castiel by all means did not need chaos right now.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll leave. But only if you promise to show whatever you're working on to me when it's done!" Gabriel seemed genuinely interested in his painting. Castiel gave him a small smile. "I promise." And then he went back to his painting, completely missing the look on Gabriel's face which said so much more than any of his words ever could. He was proud of his little brother. He loved his little brother. And he thought that he should smile much more. But Gabriel would work on that. That is the promise he made to himself when their father sent them here.

He realised that he was still in his brother's room. Had Castiel heard his thoughts just now? He hoped not. That would be awkward. Gabriel decided to leave the room, before anything bad could happen to Cas or his painting or himself.

He opened the door and already heard the yelling from downstairs. Michael and Lucifer, who else? He rushed down the stairs as he heard something scattering and a deep voice swearing. He went through the living room. No one was there. Then there was even more, louder yelling. He was almost through the library, in which he found Raphael silently shaking his head at him. 'Traitor'. 'Coward'. Nothing else came to Gabriel's mind as he walked past him. Raphael didn't bother to answer or to defend himself. Gabriel was sure that he knew it was true.

He had almost reached the door leading to the kitchen when he heard a scream and a loud crash. Then nothing. Gabriel stood in front of the door not really knowing what to do. He briefly wondered why he hadn't just teleported himself downstairs. One snap of his fingers-

He stumbled backwards as Michael pushed open the door, not looking back at Lucifer who was still inside the room, screaming at him. He just glared at Gabriel and then, he was gone. The trickster was not really sure if he should go inside, face an angry Lucifer and inspect the damage or if he should just leave and try to busy himself in another way.

He sighed. Someone had to do it, right?

He went inside and thankfully, Lucifer had disappeared already. Otherwise his little brother might've killed him. For real. Every one of his brothers knew that the kitchen was Gabriel's kingdom just like Raphael had his library, Michael had the garage with his damn cars, Castiel had his room with all his stuff for painting and Lucifer had his garden. Now Gabriel's kitchen looked more like a battlefield than a kitchen. Almost everything in there was broken, the stove was on fire and there was water running steadily from the direction of the dishwasher; or what was left of it. He knew that it would only take one snap of his fingers to fix the mess, but he didn't fix it out of principle. His brother's could both go to hell!

Gabriel was furious. Not that there was really any word that could describe his anger at the moment, but for now let's just go with furious. And on top of it, he was also hungry. He was craving pancakes, but he couldn't make himself any, because of his dick-brothers and their stupid fights! Now some of you might say: 'But Gabriel, you're so totally awesome that you just have to snap your fingers and then you can have thousands of pancakes!' But it wasn't that easy, because the pancakes he just snapped into existence never tasted as good as the ones he made himself. Even though he wanted pancakes, he still didn't fix the kitchen. His brothers could do that. Gabriel was just pissed off.

He stomped back into his room, past his brother Raphael who was just smiling at him sadly. 'I don't need your pity', he thought and was already back in his room. He slumped down on his bed and grabbed for his new phone. He hadn't really expected Blondie to answer while he was gone.

Now, you can imagine his surprise as he found that he had eleven missed calls and one new text-message. He opened his mailbox, but found that she hadn't bothered to leave him a voice message. He then opened her text and immediately went silent.

From Blonde Chick: PLease ttell me ur stiiiill ther

That text was from almost fifteen minutes ago. Gabriel didn't know what to do. He had a feeling that something wasn't right, though he couldn't quite put his hands on it yet. He decided that it would be better to at least look where she was right now and if she was okay.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. It took him a second or two, but he found her current location. She was still at school! Probably doing some weird extracurricular or working on a project.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, focusing on the arts room. Once he was there though, he had to get out of there as fast as possible. He snapped again and found himself outside, in the school parking lot. The whole west wing of the building was on fire. There were people running around trying to get water or calling for help. Panic flooded Gabriel's mind as he tried to find the blonde girl. If he concentrated, he could feel the soul of almost every person on this planet. However, no matter how hard he tried right now, he couldn't find her. He felt lost.

He was briefly considering the thought of just putting out the fire, but Raphael suddenly appeared next to him, stopping him from snapping his fingers. 'There's too many people around, Gabriel.' He sighed and slowly nodded his head. He was standing in the parking lot, surrounded by people he didn't know and didn't care about, staring into the distant flames when he suddenly realised why he couldn't find the girl anymore.

She was dead.

* * *

_Okay, so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter more than I enjoyed writing it (my fingers still hurt! Does anyone have a band-aid for me?)_

_Please leave me a review, so I know what to do better next time._

_And since I forgot the disclaimer before, here it is: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters mentioned in this story._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, here is Chapter seven. I hope you like it and as always:_

_-The characters don't belong to me_

_-Please leave me a review and tell me what you liked/ didn't like_

_-Also check out my blog ( .com)_

* * *

They were sitting together in Bobby's kitchen, drinking a beer. Although Dean was still underage, his uncle Bobby didn't really seem to care about him drinking alcohol as long as it didn't end in Dean coming home at three a.m. and not remembering what he did the past few hours. Now this doesn't mean that Bobby doesn't care about his 'sons'. He just wants them to learn from experience.

"You did pretty good on our last hunt, boy." He could almost see Dean swelling with pride. They had hunted a ghost in a small town not far from here. Bobby had taken the boys with him, to show them how it's done, but it seemed that John had already taken care of that. He didn't want to know when John had shown his youngest son how to take care of ghosts. Considering Sam's age; if Bobby knew he was sure that he's going to be sick.

Dean was surprised. He'd thought that the hunt would go terribly wrong and feared that Sam might get injured. But it didn't. For once everything had gone according to the plan. They found the ghost, fought the ghost and salted and burned the bones. So at least it was a pleasant surprise.

He downed the rest of his beer as he heard his little brother stumbling down the stairs. Sam's had a growth spurt again and was almost as tall as Dean now. It's just that he didn't have quite the control over his longer limbs yet.

"Dean?!" Couldn't his brother be at least a bit more quiet? "In the kitchen Sam!" Yeah okay, he was just as loud. Bobby only rolled his eyes. Sam ran into the kitchen and tried to catch his breath. "He, easy there, tiger", Dean said as he pulled out a chair for his little brother. "Becky just sent me a text." He coughed and looked up at his older brother expectantly. "Oh, you know, that's great! I always knew you had a thing for her anyways. Although… Isn't she Chuck's girlfriend?", Dean teased. He slightly felt like a girl saying that, but there are just very few things Dean wouldn't do to tease Sam every once in a while. Sam only shot him a bitch-face as Dean went on: "I mean, yeah, everyone can see that the girl is hot for you Sammy-""You mean just like Jo for you?" Oh, bad idea Sammy. There were some lines a little brother was not supposed to cross, and Jo was one of them for Dean. Deep down, he knew that Jo liked him as more than a friend. He just didn't want to admit that to himself.

Just as Dean was about to get up from his place by the window and teach Sam a little lesson about sassing big brothers, Bobby stopped them from doing anything stupid. Not that it would ever work. They'd always end up in some sticky situation and who always had to come and save their asses? Yep, Bobby. But he could at least try to prevent some of the problems they could cause themselves.

"Okay, so what's the matter now, kid?" Bobby ignored the glare from Dean's direction and the cheeky grin on Sam's face. One day these boys would surely be his end.

"Becky just sent me a text saying that there is a fire in town." Dean only sighed and looked at his brother expectantly. Sure, he loved the kid more than anything else, but right now he was getting more and more annoyed with him by the second. "So? Anything we should worry about? The kind of thing we have to take care of?" Sam gave him another bitch face. Dean had to do something about that or one day this look would be stuck on his baby brother's face, he was sure of it.

"I just thought that it might interest you that the building on fire is our high school, Dean." "Wait, what? Now that's what I call good news, huh uncle Bobby?" He only rolled his eyes again and got up and out of the room, leaving the kids to have a little time for themselves. Or so he told himself. In reality, he was just annoyed with them and needed a little time out. Yeah, he loved them, but sometimes… as said before, he was sure that the cause of is death would one day be Dean and Sam Winchester.

Dean was happy at first; if the school building was burning then that meant no school or homework for the next few days, right? He was happy until Sam informed him, that only the west-wing of the building was on fire. Oh, and the cafeteria of course.

Sam could practically hear the wheels turning in his brother's head. No west-wing and no cafeteria meant still going to school but not being able to get food from the cafeteria. Or pie. Sam tried really hard not to grin at the look of pure horror on his big brother's face and the silent 'son of a bitch' that followed. He tried really hard, but of course failed. He was just thankful that Dean was distracted from his face by his ringing cell phone.

Dean looked at his phone, confusion written all over is face for a short moment; but then he recognized the number on the screen. He swallowed. This couldn't be good, or could it?

"Yes?" he answered as he picked up the phone.

Now Sam didn't know yet who his brother was talking to and Dean also didn't try to give Sam any hints as to who it was on the other end of the line. After a few minutes though, Sam didn't need to be told who Dean was talking to anymore. He already knew. For Dean's side of the conversation mostly consisted of 'Yes, sir' and 'No, sir'. And there only was one person Sam knew that his older brother would address as 'sir'.

It was _him_.

Now don't get Sam wrong. Dean had told and taught him that family was the one most important thing in the entire world. And Sam believed in that too. But somehow when it came to _him,_ Sam couldn't really bring himself to feel any kind of warmth or affection. Or even _love._ The only thing Sam had ever felt the need to show towards that man was loyalty. And even that was not always a given thing. Sometimes Sam couldn't even bring himself to consider that man as family anymore. When asked, who his father was, the name that came to Sam's mind first was 'Bobby' and not _his_ name.

Sam was still staring into space, thinking, and hadn't realised yet, that his brother had hung up the phone long ago and was watching him intently, trying to figure out, what exactly was going on in his little head. At some point though, Dean decided to break the silence that hung in the room.

"So, dad just called"

Sam looked up to him and nodded, hoping that Dean couldn't read the look on his face. For all Sam knew, Dean was indeed very loyal to their father and would be deeply disappointed if he could've heard Sam's thoughts just now.

"He said he'd be in town in a few days."

"Is he hunting something?"

Sam couldn't think of another reason why their so-called father would come to this town. Just to visit them and see if everything is fine? Yeah, sure. It was more likely that Dean was secretly a girl than John coming to check up on his boys just like that. Or so Sam thought.

"Don't know. He didn't really say much. But probably yes."

"Didn't leave any hints as to what it might be?"

"No, Sammy" Dean was starting to get annoyed with his little brother again. Why did he always have to ask that much? Did he think Dean was an idiot? Well, probably yes, but Dean didn't want to think too hard about that right now.

However, he was also worried. If their dad was coming to town, than chances were pretty high that there was some kind of evil in town right now and that meant, that someone could be in danger. Maybe whatever it is was after Sammy? Dean's big brother instincts kicked in way too fast for his own liking. But he didn't notice anything at all. Or at least nothing suspicious that he remembered right at this moment.

Sam was about to get up, leave the kitchen and also leave Dean to his thoughts, which he obviously didn't want to share with his brother, when he was interrupted by his own cell phone vibrating in his jeans. He unlocked it and saw that he had another message from Becky. He only rolled his eyes at his brother's grin and the question, from who the message was.

Dean would've tried to go on with mocking Sam, had it not been for the frown on his face and the worried look he shot his big brother.

'What's the matter?' he was about to ask, but Sam only turned his phone so that Dean could read the messages. Dean smiled. They were indeed from Chuck's little girlfriend, just like he had suspected. The content however, didn't give Dean any reason to smile. He didn't know the girl Becky was talking about; it still left him with an uneasy feeling though.

From Becky: They found a body in the fire. A girl.

From Becky: It's Jess, Sam. She's dead,

* * *

_Now I apologize for the (kinda) short chapter. I _still_ have to write this on my phone, since my laptop _still_ isn't working. But at least I'm getting a bit faster at typing (Keep it positive, Alex. Don't lose your temper…)_

_As said before, please leave me a review. I know, my begging is probably getting annoying to you, but they would really help me motivate myself to go on with this story and also help me improve my style of writing._

_Anyways, see you next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of Madriax High! The characters still don't belong to me and I still hope that you'll leave me some kind of review, once you've finished this chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

He was walking past the doors into the school building and cast around a worried glance. It was almost silent in the hallways, which was never a very good sign.

He was walking rather slowly as to not accidently run into one of the jocks without his brother around or startle one of the other students. Some of them were clearly very upset. Not that Sam couldn't understand their feelings; he could. He had just never gotten to know her very well or felt really connected to Jessica in any special way. He was sure, that if they were given some more time, then somehow Sam could've gotten to know her a bit better, although she had refused to become friends with him earlier this year.

He was trying to reach his locker, but one of the girls – he believed that she had been a very close friend of Jessica's – had broken down sobbing in the middle of the hallway and there was just no getting around her. Some of her friends had come to her help and were trying their best to comfort her, but it didn't really help. Nothing they could say to her could make her any less sad or stop the endless stream of tears running down her face.

Although it took him two or three minutes, Sam fought his way through the commotion – Ms. Masters had gotten to the girls now and was trying to make them calm down – and managed to get to his locker. He almost got knocked over by one of the seniors – the girl's boyfriend, Sam believed – but eventually he got his books for the next lesson and got out of the crowded hallway.

It had only been two days since the fire and … well.

Most parts of the west-wing were damaged or fully destroyed. None of the students were allowed to set even one foot into the cafeteria, since the principal feared that it might collapse any second. Sam didn't understand how they were even allowed to be in the building at all, if some part of it was feared to collapse at any second, but he didn't want to bother thinking too much about that right now. Because right now, Sam was standing in front of the English classroom and taking a deep breath. He saw Mr. Zachariah already sitting inside the room, grading some papers with a frown on his face.

Sam didn't really know what to think of his English teacher; he seemed to be quite nice on some occasions and at other times he could be one of the scariest teachers this school had to offer. He only knew that Dean didn't like him. Sam wouldn't make the mistake and listen to his brother when it comes to school and teachers though; Dean didn't like and also didn't really have respect for any of the teachers. Except maybe for Anna, as far as she could be considered a real teacher… Sam has always had some trouble with taking her serious most of the time.

So although Sam didn't know what to make of the teacher and his lessons, he looked forward to class none the less. 'Now' his inner Becky was trying to get through to him 'this couldn't have something to do with _Gabriel_, could it? Good looking, strong, amazing…' Sam tried his best to make this voice in side of his head stop. It was too late to help the blush slowly spreading across his cheeks now though. He sighed and pressed down the door handle.

Come to think of it, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the little fight involving Gabriel and one of the jocks that had taken place in the hallways just three days ago. Oh, yeah, three days ago…. It would probably take some time for everything to go back to normal in this school again. However, Sam hadn't forgotten about the fight. Or more like the way Gabriel fought; the jocks useless stumbling didn't really interest Sam all that much. He still wondered how Gabriel could be that strong. Or maybe he was just well trained? Where had he learned to fight like that anyways? Sam was slightly irritated because of the size of the sophomore and his apparent strength.

Not that Sam was worrying or anything like that; he was pretty sure that, if it should ever come down to it, he would be able to take Gabriel on in a fight. The only one Sam knew who was stronger than himself was Dean. And the only one stronger than Dean was their dad. And why the hell was he even thinking about having a fist-fight with Gabriel? There are a lot of other things he'd rather do to the sophomore involving his hands and a close proximity and- okay, stop right there!

Sam had to stop himself from going on with that thought, before he made a total fool of himself in front of the class. Everyone was shooting glares his way anyways, so he shouldn't try to give them any more reason to make fun of him, like maybe the steadily growing problem in his pants whenever he started to think of a certain short, blonde sophomore. When did this happen anyways? Sam recalled maybe having a slight crush on Gabriel since having spoken to him in class. But this? This was new. And Sam couldn't remember either when he had turned gay. Because apparently, that had to have happened over the last few days.

Another thought came to his mind as he started taking out his stuff and preparing for the lesson. Did this mean that Becky and Ruby were right? Oh, he could already picture the look of 'I told you so' on the crazy girl's face and her loud squeal. Yep, he better not tell anyone…

To be honest, it bothered him a little bit. What exactly? Maybe the fact that he was not freaking out over this or having an epiphany.

It might also bother him, that he was only slightly hurt by Ruby and their breakup. When they were together Sam had felt as if she was the love of his life, but now? Now he could see, what his big brother and their friends had tried to show him all along. That she was a bitch. The only thing that still bothered him about his ex-girlfriend was the fact that she still had this kind of war going on with Dean.

His brother had spent the last two and a half days trying to fix his 'baby' as he liked to call the car. Thankfully, he managed to get the pink paint off; bad enough that he had to be bathed in pink once already, but messing with Dean's car was a no-go. Everyone around school knew that so this morning, when Dean came to school and stalked off in the direction of the computer room – that's where Ruby's first class was – without even greeting some of his friends, they all just smirked knowingly and decided to leave the vengeful Winchester alone with his plans.

Sometimes Sam just couldn't understand the stupidity behind Ruby's actions. Because at this school, nobody wanted to have Dean Winchester as his enemy. He was like some kind of god on the school grounds. Sam remembered Dean having a different girlfriend every week throughout his whole freshman year. And now look at Sam in his first year…

Sometimes, Sam thought, sometimes the world just isn't fair.

Mr. Zachariah started the lesson and immediately every student that was talking before went dead silent. Hm, maybe Mr. Zachariah should teach Anna a thing or two…

Sam had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that the seat next to him had been left empty until they were already ten minutes into the lesson. First he thought that might be weird, but then he remembered the rumors that other students were spreading about Gabriel and relaxed. Apparently, the blonde didn't always bother with being on time. He began to worry though, when the seat next to him was still empty after more than twenty-five minutes. Maybe Gabriel was sick? Sam decided to take notes for him too, just to make sure.

Now, as Mr. Zachariah was drowning on about Hamlet and what they'd be dealing with for the next few weeks, Gabriel was not as far away as some of you might have suspected. He was in fact inside the school. In the choir room to be precise; or more what was left of it.

Gabriel had been searching for clues or hints as to what went down in this building two days ago for the past few hours. He was starting to lose hope – although he wouldn't admit that to anyone; he had a reputation to hold here – when he finally felt something. He had found some footprints and such before of course but what he was searching for couldn't really be seen. He had been searching for some kind of presence of the attacker, hopefully still lingering in this room and now he had found it. You see, everywhere people went, they left behind a tiny bit of them. And the likes of Gabriel could feel these tiny parts of living beings and then use them to find whoever the presence belonged to. This worked as long as the being was still alive.

He had suspected some creature to have done this; maybe even a demon. But then he would've felt their presence before the fire, wouldn't have he? His doubts and questions were answered when he found a small bit of the arsonists presence still caught in the room. The fire was a human's doing.

This again gave Gabriel a reason to question humans and their damn cruelty. He couldn't understand it. He didn't believe that the girl – he had figured out that her name was Jess shortly after she died – had done anything to anger the man who was responsible for this.

Gabriel felt a wave of nausea hit him when he thought about what might've gone down in these ruins of a choir room; what this man might've _done_ to Jessica. Gabriel felt bad. He felt really bad. And he couldn't explain to himself why. Or what that feeling was. He only knew it felt bad. It made his stomach twist in tiny knots. And he had the very strong urge to go and kill the son of a bitch who did this to the innocent girl.

He wasn't used to feeling like this and he wanted it to go away. Badly.

Maybe killing the bastard who was responsible for this would be a good start. He could get himself some help from Luci. He could be very _creative_ when it came to stuff like this.

Gabriel and Lucifer had put their differences aside yesterday and were now trying to get along better. Lucifer had noticed his little brother's distress and had been the most thought- and helpful of all of Gabriel's brothers. Aside from Castiel. They also had found that terrorizing Michael was much more fun, when they could back each other up. So, much to every angel's distress, a new dream team was born. Gabriel was still fascinated that he'd witnessed his older brother getting along well with someone; even more considering that this 'someone' was he himself.

But enough of that. He had to focus now. Gabriel's plan was to start searching in the next bigger city. Whoever had set the building on fire would be stupid if he stayed in Lawrence for too long. Plans were already starting to form in Gabriel's head. Plans which were more of trickster nature.

'That damn bastard will wish that he'd never even been born.'

Gabriel snapped his fingers once and with that, he was gone.

* * *

_So, I hope you liked it! I finally got my laptop back, so writing is easier for me again *yaay*._

_Now, I wanna give y'all a very big thank you. This story has gotten more than 1000 views, 17 followers, 10 favorites and 3 reviews. Thank you for taking the time and reading this little piece of mine :-) I hope you will still bear with me in the future and find as much joy in reading Madriax High as I find in writing it._

_'Till next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi! Here's chapter nine of Madriax High. _

_You might notice that I decided to leave out the scene in which Gabriel 'meets' the guy who is responsible for Jess' death. I left it out because I didn't find a way to write that scene realistically without having to change the rating of the story to M. Should some of you wish for it however, I could upload that scene separately. _

* * *

He was walking through the front door of their new home, thinking about going into Gabriel's kitchen – he had fixed it last night after Gabriel had threatened to destroy all of his singles, albums and his old cassettes – but decided against it, as he saw his twin casually leaning against the doorframe. Okay, so no coffee for now. Just as Michael was about to say something he silenced him. Michael was looking at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow. But Lucifer said nothing. He just grinned and went straight out the door again, slowly walking towards his garden.

It was January, so of course only very few plants were supposed to grow right now. The key word here being 'supposed to'. So what? He just might have helped his plants along with his powers. But only just a little bit. Or maybe not.

Snowflakes were slowly falling to the ground as Lucifer began watering his roses. It helped him calm down for some strange reason. He couldn't really begin to understand it, so he just let it be for now. The calmness helped him think. About things. Helped him to see things with a clearer mind.

He was thinking about what had happened two hours earlier. What his little brother had done. He had just gotten back home together with Gabriel. Back from Kansas City. You see, Gabriel had managed to make a little friend here in Lawrence. Some girl, Lucifer believed. Some guy had apparently killed said girl. So Gabriel had found the guy who did it and punished him. In true trickster fashion, Lucifer should probably add. He remembered the man very clearly. He had been a scared, pathetic, useless piece of filth. Much like many other humans Lucifer had encountered before. They were all pathetic and powerless. He couldn't understand what his father saw in them.

So Lucifer was proud of his little brother; he really was. Gabriel for once did the right thing in putting that bastard through hell. His brother Michael however didn't seem to agree. Who would've guessed that, hm? He was just no fun sometimes. Or more like all the time. He sighed.

If anyone ever asked Lucifer about this, he would never admit it, but he was in fact a bit spooked by Gabriel's behavior earlier today. What had happened to that man earlier had been nasty; even though he had it coming. He shuddered. The things his little brother did to that man… and people always said that Lucifer was the devilish one. He was sure that if he ever saw a gingerbread man again, he'd have a panic attack. Thankfully Christmas time was just over; Not that he didn't like the Holidays! He did. Very much. Just… no gingerbread for the next 500 years, okay?

He noticed just in time that he was probably drowning his roses, so he stopped watering them and decided to go inside for his much needed coffee now. Because yes, apparently even angels could become addicted to caffeine.

He peeked inside the kitchen and saw that the coast was clear. No Michael to be seen anywhere. So he just fixed himself his coffee and leant against the counter. He was humming the tunes to 'knocking on heaven's door' when Castiel stumbled inside the kitchen, obviously not noticing his older brother at first.

"Hey little brother, what's up?" Lucifer saw a chance to tease little Cassie about something and he sure as hell wouldn't let it go. But it seemed that Castiel had different ideas, so he just mumbled a short "Nothing…" and fled the room as fast as possible.

"Hey-" But he was already gone. Now, a being as powerful as Lucifer could easily make Castiel tell him anything he wanted; he didn't do it though, not wanting their little – dare he say it? – _family _to break apart. He wasn't like Michael…

Castiel skipped the last few meters to his room and just ported himself there, eager to get away from his older brothers questions. He was quite sure that Lucifer would respect his wish for privacy. For now at least. He had just told his brother that nothing had happened – a lie. He was also trying to convince himself that nothing unusual had happened today – another lie. He was blushing at the mere thought of telling anyone about it. About what exactly? Oh, maybe just the fact that Castiel had been internally freaking out for the past half an hour.

Gabriel was supposed to take him home today. But he had ditched him for his so-called 'work'. He just wanted to mess with some poor human, Castiel was sure.

So Castiel stood in the parking lot, not really knowing what to do and wondering whether he should just fly home. Just as he was about to disappear however, Sam's brother, the one who had been drenched in pink earlier this week, had offered to take him home. And seriously, how could Castiel say no to such a beautiful smile?

The drive home should've been incredibly awkward really, but somehow, much to Castiel's surprise, it hadn't been. Dean – Castiel had finally found out his name – just put on some music that his brother Lucifer might've recognized, Castiel had no chance though, and hummed along softly to the tunes. They had made a bit small talk; apparently Dean had been ditched by his brother too. He doubted though, that it had been for the same reasons as Castiel's.

By the time they had reached his new home, Castiel had to admit that Dean was quite a nice guy. It seemed that again Gabriel had overreacted. Dean couldn't have done anything on purpose to bully Gabriel. He just didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be a bully to Castiel.

The more Castiel thought about Dean, the clearer it became to him that he might've developed a small crush. Or a big one. He wasn't too sure, because, he didn't really have much experience with this, you know? But maybe he could ask Gabriel for help. His brother had much experience with things like this after all. He was much older than Castiel and of all of his siblings, he had also been around humans the longest time. But as he considered the idea for a bit longer, he could already hear his brother's mocking inside his head. '_Aaaaawwww, that's sooooo cuuuute' _…Okay, so maybe talking to Gabriel wouldn't be such a good idea after all.

He was still puzzled as to what an attractive young man like Dean would want with someone as socially awkward as himself. Maybe he was just truly a nice guy? He hoped so. He really didn't need some human with dubious ulterior motives in his life right now. At least he could be sure that he was human after all. Castiel was sure that he had felt some kind of demonic presence around him lately. However, he still hoped that he was just imagining things.

He had started walking up and down his room slowly and noticed just now, that Gabriel had left a little package on his desk. He carefully opened the box, hoping that it was not like one of Gabriel's usual surprises that involved too much color, too much sugar and sometimes too many screaming people.

Surprise, surprise! Nothing exploded, as he opened the box. The only thing that happened was that something fell down to the floor as he turned the box around to further examine it. He picked it up and frowned. What did Gabriel expect him to do with a phone? There was a number written on the screen of said phone as he turned it on.

_'No need to thank your awesome big brother ;-D Just be careful around this guy.'_

What- Ohh, oh, okay. So that was Dean's number… Wait, how had Gabriel found out about this so fast? Maybe he needed to have another talk about stalking with him after all. But that was nothing to worry about right now. Right now he had another problem at hand.

Should he call him? Or maybe send a text? He typed something in slowly, wondering if this really was a bad idea. It's not like he had anything to lose, is it? So he quickly hit 'send' before he could change his mind. He would not regret this! No, he wouldn't… So what if he behaved like a love-sick teenager? He was sure, that his father wanted him to do something like this with his new found teenage-hood.

Now, while Castiel debated about the reasons for the situation he was currently in, Dean was at a bar called 'The Roadhouse' with Jo, Chuck, Ash, Becky and Lisa. The bar belonged to Jo's mom Ellen, so they sometimes got their meals or drinks for free. Sometimes. Like today.

He just chucked one of Jo's fries at Ash as his phone chimed, signaling a new text-message. He flipped open his phone, but didn't recognize the number at first. However, then he remembered this new kid. What was his name again? Something weird… Castiel! That's his name! And then Sam dared to say that he couldn't memorize anything.

He sighed, took a quick look around to check if any of his friends were watching, and texted him back. When he looked up again, Lisa grinned at him knowingly. He just forced a smile back.

Becky just sighed at that and looked out the window. When this Lisa bitch was around Dean, that never lead to anything good. None of the girls at school really liked Lisa. However all the boys seemed to be after her. Becky had even found Chuck drooling over Lisa once. And he gets upset when Becky talks to or about Sam!

It's not like she had a chance with Sam anyways. Becky knew for a fact that Sam was gay – he was closeted though.

She remembered asking Sam how the weather was in Narnia. He sadly hadn't gotten the joke. But maybe this new, hot, blonde sophomore coduld help Sam with embracing his inner homosexual and finally admitting it to himself and everyone else.

Becky was sure that Sam and Gabriel would make a fabulous couple and just the imagination of them together on a bed hav-

Ahem, Becky was drifting off… But maybe- Oh, Dean was texting again! Contrary to what most people believed, she could be very observant. He did seem to be more happy the last time he received a text though. And wait, why is he leaving?

The answer to that question was a text from Sam.

From Sam: Dad's here. Come to Bobby's ASAP!

* * *

_I hope you liked this Chapter. Please leave me review; they help me to improve very much._

_As always, see you guys soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! Here is Chapter ten of Mariax High. I hope you enjoy reading this Chapter. Feedback is always appreciated ;D_

* * *

He was sitting at the table in Bobby's kitchen, tapping his fingers against his right thigh impatiently. He had a small pile of books in front of him, but they couldn't really catch his interest at the moment. Not when his uncle and his father were outside, in the backyard of Bobby's house, talking about certain things that apparently, Sam wasn't old enough to understand yet.

Sam cursed silently; why wasn't Dean here yet? He had texted him almost half an hour ago! He checked his phone again- it's not as if he hasn't done that already in the last five minutes, he just wanted to make sure…

If Dean wasn't there in the next ten minutes Sam would probably explode. Not only was he extremely impatient with his father, he was also extremely pissed.

Now, it wasn't some kind of secret that Sam and John had their differences in the past; Dean and Bobby both knew about that. But still Dean left him alone now and Bobby didn't do anything at all! They both just let John treat him like a little kid. Although their dad had left Dean and him alone at Bobby's in the first place. Once he was back he expected Sam to be a nice, good little soldier. He expected him to be a damn soldier and treated him like a kid at the same time!

About the _leaving him alone at Bobby's_; don't get Sam wrong. He liked Bobby and he was very grateful. Bobby has always been like a father to Dean and him. But that's just it. _Like_ a father. 'Sometimes', Sam thought, 'it would've been nice to have a real father too.'

But then he was ripped out of his thoughts by someone shouting. It was coming from outside. From the backyard. He recognized the voice as Bobby's. What had their father done, to make _Bobby _shout at him? Their uncle might cuss pretty often and almost always said what was on his mind, but Sam had never heard him shout at anyone.

He got up from his place at the table and weighed his options. He could just try to ignore whatever was going on outside or he could try to find out a bit more and risk getting caught by his dad and his uncle, who had told him to stay inside and learn while they talked outside.

He chewed on his bottom lip – something he had gotten quite used to over the last few years he noticed. He moved towards the window and decided to open it just a _little_ bit; only to get a bit of fresh air of course! Sam would never dare to even think about eavesdropping. Okay, maybe not really _never_… So yeah, he was totally eavesdropping.

If he tried very hard and pressed his left ear against the small slit he could overhear a bit of the conversation between the two men.

It didn't surprise Sam very much that both of them didn't sound too pleased. He had actually expected a bit more shouting if he was honest with himself – just not from uncle Bobby.

It seems that they had walked a bit, because Sam couldn't understand their exact words anymore. The last thing he heard was their dad mumbling something about hunting.

Oh, who would've guessed that? John Winchester was coming back to Lawrence not to visit his two sons but to hunt something! No, that was impossible.

Sam couldn't quite help himself and his sarcasm. Their dad had pulled this shit way too often on them; Sam had waited for his dad all night on Christmas. He never came. He had hoped that his dad would visit on his Birthday. He was never there. But he always came when there was some creature or spirit around, something he could _hunt. _Sometimes Sam thought that their dad loved hunting more than he loved his two sons. He was sure that their father had his reasons; he just didn't care anymore at this moment.

He pressed his head harder against the window, trying to catch a bit more of their conversation, but he gave up pretty soon. He could hear the low rumble of Deans Impala coming closer. That car really was way too loud! But Dean loved the thing so, yeah. He sighed and sat down at the table again.

He was listening to the sound of his baby, trying to calm himself down. He killed the engine when he could almost breathe normally again. He was worried. About Sam. About his little brother. Okay so worried wasn't quite the right word anymore but he couldn't come up with another stronger word. Sam surely could. If he wasn't fighting with their dad right now. He didn't sound too happy in his texts. Some of them had been pretty rude not only towards their dad but also towards Dean. This kid had nerves… But he worried about him none the less.

He walked towards the front door of Bobby's house and spotted his dad's jeep parked behind some trees a few yards away. He was about to open the door and get inside the house to calm down his little brother and his own nerves, when his cell phone chimed. So he got another message from Castiel.

He didn't even bother to think about opening the text though; Sam's well-being was much more important than…yeah. Let's just say that Sam would always be the most important thing to Dean.

He got inside and was immediately greeted by his little brother and his infamous bitch-face number 7.

"So I guess I'm a little bit too late?" Dean knew that he had taken his time getting here, but, if he was honest with himself, he dreaded meeting his dad again and also didn't really want to see Sam and his dad fighting. So what if he had taken one or two roads that lead him out of town so he could stay away for a bit longer. He knew that he had ignored his little brother's plea for him to come home as soon as possible and he did feel slightly guilty. Okay, so he felt very guilty. But he also was just a human!

His little brother didn't answer him and only fixed him with a cold stare. Dean didn't need to know how glad Sam was that he was finally here, Sam decided.

He was stepping closer to Sam and was about to ask something else when Bobby and their dad came into the room. Dean was turning around to face him fully. "Dad-" but John Winchester interrupted him.

"So, there's work to be done here; I'll only be staying for a few days. It shouldn't be a big problem..." Bobby didn't look too pleased as their dad said that, Dean noticed. He turned his head away from the other man and balled his fists. Dean didn't have much time to analyze his uncle's behavior though, because their dad was already going on about something.

"… but you didn't notice anything, right?" He was looking at his two sons expectantly. Dean was trying not to meet his father's eyes and look down at the floor, while Sam was staring their father straight in the eyes, almost as if he was challenging him.

"No Sir."

John turned around at that and went out of the kitchen without another word directed at his sons, although some mumbling could be heard from him.

Maybe he had closed the door a tiny bit too loudly behind himself; everyone in the hallway was staring at him. Oh well, who cares? He didn't. Because he was pissed. Extremely pissed. How dare this damn teacher call the nonsense, that he spouted for the last hour, the truth?! Sometimes he just wanted to kill Mr. Colt. He thought he knew everything and that everything he said was the truth. How can he say that if he wasn't there?! Because if he wasn't there in person than he couldn't know for sure that what he was saying was the truth.

Gabriel was frustrated. And he didn't get the purpose of History teachers. They got everything wrong anyways.

He strode down the hallways in the vague direction of his locker. He rounded another corner and spotted Cas a few meters away. Cas and a certain Winchester. A certain hot Winchester. He noticed that the certain hot Winchester seemed a bit distracted though.

'Everything okay with Sammy?' He hoped that Castiel would answer his thought. He waited for what felt like minutes but probably was just a few seconds until Cas subtly shook his head. The he frowned for a second.

'Don't call him Sammy. He doesn't seem to like it very much.' Gabriel noted that down mentally. _Don't call the hot Winchester Sammy._

And wait, was his little brother trying to help him with getting into Samm- Sam's pants? If this was his usual way of saying 'thank you' Gabriel would have to do stuff for him much more often!

He was going over to them, trying to appear confident – which wasn't hard for him considering that he was a freaking archangel. "Hey little brother, Sam."

Castiel was rolling his eyes theatrically. The kid was getting better! Not as good as Gabriel though.

And Sam was blushing! Awwwww, he was just too cute. The younger Winchester was so much like a blushing virgin.

'Wait… blushing… virgin… blushing virgin… is Sam a virgin?' He was looking at Sam again, trying to figure out the answer to his question.

'Oh my dad! He totally is! Oh… okay… wow, uhm… this… this changes quite a lot of things… And oh! He's talking… dad, his lips! They're just so-'

"… so I, I uhm took notes for you too. So you better do the homework, Mr. Zachariah can be very… uhm yeah…" 'Wait, what did he say? Something about homework… huh, where's Cas?'

"…Could you help me? With the homework? Just 'cuz, I wasn't there, you know…" Gabriel would never forget the shocked look in Sam's eyes and his growing blush.

"Oh, okay, yeah sure."

"Great, meet me in the Library after school?" Oh, this was going so much better than he had expected!

"Okay…" Guess who has a date with Sam Winchester later today? Yep, Gabriel!

The bell was ringing and the two of them had to part for now. The hallways were completely quiet only five minutes later. Except maybe, for a shrill scream that could be heard throughout the whole school.

* * *

_So I hope you liked it. Leave me a review if you did/didn't like it or found something I should work on in the future. Next Chapter will be updated next weekend as always. See you guys then!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey there, it's me! _

_First of all, I'm sorry, that I didn't post chapter 11 last weekend, but I've had so much to do lately, that I think it would probably be better if I uploaded just every second weekend for the next two or three months (maybe I'll manage to upload more often, but right now I can't really see that happening). _

_Also, a very big thank you to everyone who still keeps reading the story, follows and favorites it. Now, for my dear reviewers, I don't think I know any words to express how grateful I am for your tips and the motivation you give me. _

_But enough from me now; I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

He was walking down the football field, trying to get away from this place as fast as humanly possible. He already had half the field behind him, but he could still hear her screams in the steadily growing distance.

It's not as if he pitied her; the bitch really deserved it! He just didn't want the teachers to see him around her right now and put two and two together; he already had enough trouble with these wannabe Nobel-prize winners at Madriax High without this little incident adding to that list.

And so what if he attacked a fellow student and maybe damaged her body a tiny bit … or her hair. It's not even as if the new haircut could save anything about her look, she'd always look like a cheap whore in his eyes.

One of the teachers had made his way outside and was walking across the field towards Dean and towards the cries that still pierced through the silence like knives. The bitch was probably still inside the lockers at the other end of the field.

The teacher came closer. Much to Dean's delight, the teacher was Mr. Samandriel. He was a very calm but also kind of shy guy, which is why almost none of the students ever took him 100 percent serious. And he also wasn't the type of teacher known for hard punishments and stuff like that. Mr. Samandriel was the kind of teacher that rather closed his eyes when something was going on, instead of fulfilling his duties.

He saw Dean and seemed to have a short debate with himself, whether to ask Dean what happened or to just leave him be. Obviously, he decided for the latter options because he just walked past a lowly whistling Dean Winchester, who couldn't help but grind once that teacher was out of his sight.

Maybe today was his lucky day after all?

He didn't want to test his luck for today too much though, so when he heard the door to the locker rooms creak and the crying and sobbing getting a bit louder he started running as fast as he could, not wanting to be caught by Mr. Samandriel if he changed his mind.

Just as Dean got inside, it started raining outside… okay it was actually more like full on storming after only five minutes.

He sighed and took a look around. He was in a deserted hallway – no wonder, it was still in the middle of the third lesson! He briefly thought about going into the cafeteria and getting himself some food, he felt like he was starving, when he remembered that the only thing left of his precious cafeteria food was probably a heap of ashes.

Grumbling to himself, Dean rounded a corner and the school's library came into view. 'Wait, this school has a library?'

Apparently it had, and a rather large one too, considering how old and dusty the school seemed to be.

'So this is where Sammy spends all his time' he mused to himself.

Once he got inside he took a look around. Lots and lots of books. Way too many. What was he doing here again? Oh yeah, skipping class after getting revenge on that Ruby bitch.

The librarian eyed him skeptically but said nothing. Good for her. And she wasn't even hot… Damn it, what was he even doing here?

He stopped and took a deep breath. 'Don't worry Dean, everything is okay. You got the damn bitch, the teachers (hopefully) won't care too much and later today you'll just have to take Sammy home. To Dad. Where they will probably have one of these huge fights again. But first you have to hide out in here. In a library. With books. And- and comics! Helllooooo'

Dean had apparently found the shelf with the comic books.

He just grabbed one of them, not really caring which one it was and slumped down in the next chair. Before he even cast one look at the comic on the table in front of him, he took out his MP3-player and searched for his AC DC tracks. Once he found them and settled on 'Thunderstruck' he looked at the book he had grabbed blindly and barely managed to suppress a groan. It was something about Vampires. Great.

He was too lazy to get up again though, so he just got as comfortable as possible and started reading.

When Dean woke up, quite a lot of time seemed to have passed. He took a look around, searching for a clock. Weird, he couldn't really remember falling asleep at all…

He found a clock hanging at the wall behind himself and when he saw what time it was, he suddenly felt the need to stand up and make sure his muscles still worked. He had been asleep on a freaking library table for more than five hours! His back hurt like hell, but hey, at least he got some rest without having to worry about Sam and Dad ripping their heads off for once.

He sighed – this slowly seemed to become a habit for him lately… he really needed to change something about his life.

Dean put the crappy vampire comic back to where he found it and made his way out of the library. Sam was probably waiting somewhere for him. Damn it!

Thinking about Sam. Dean could've sworn he had heard his little brother just now. He could hear someone laughing and someone else shushing him. Dean would bet his baby, that the laugh belonged to Sammy. The laugh sounded very much like Sammy's. Or more like, what his laugh used to sound like, before their dad decided to drop by for a couple of days or weeks.

Curious now, Dean went back into the library, rounding some bookshelves and almost falling over a pile of dusty books on the floor. He made his way towards one of the tables in the back of the library. Instinct told him, that normal students didn't really come here very often.

Now, however, there were two people sitting at the table. One of them was Sam. He sat with his back turned towards Dean, but the older brother would always recognize Sam.

The other person though… mhhhh… Dean was sure that he had seen the guy somewhere before, but where… Oh! That was Cas' brother! What was his name again? Dean was pretty sure that the guy was in at least one of his classes. Gabriel? Gabriel, that was his name!

Dean was briefly wondering what exactly this guy was doing here with his little brother, but as he noticed how happy Sam seemed to be, he decided to just leave it for now. When Sam started giggling like a girl Dean just went out of the library again as fast as he could. Yep, he could still interrogate and tease his brother this evening. Though he did wonder exactly when his little brother… or why he didn't tell…

Oh well, Dean would hopefully find some time to talk to him tonight. Urgh, talking…

'Dad, how can one human being alone be so amazing?' Gabriel wondered, as Sam told him another funny story about his friend Chuck and his so called girlfriend.

Sam was one of the most perfect beings on earth to Gabriel. He had wonderful, silky hair, was incredibly tall, muscled and had the appearance of a Greek god. But he was also intelligent, funny, witty, loveably, sweet, loyal, caring and had such a big heart. Gabriel couldn't even remember anymore, if he had ever thought something like this about another being before. Probably not. Damn, this was not how Gabriel had planned for this to go, but these feelings sure as heaven felt good.

The kiddo was grinning like an idiot now and Gabriel couldn't do anything except return the grin. Now his grin was forming into a warm smile. The archangel moaned softly. Dad, how he lo- ahem, liked that smile!

Sam's smile was probably one of the reasons, why him and Gabriel had gotten nearly no work done this afternoon. They had been talking and laughing and sharing stories the whole time. Gabriel felt as if there was something that Sam wasn't telling him though. He seemed to be a little stressed at first, but soon he had loosened up and started to trust Gabriel even if it was just a teeny tiny bit. Gabriel would be fine with trust for now. He had decided not to read Sam's thoughts and make life easier for himself because of this whole trust-thing. Sam would surely tell him if something was wrong. Sooner or later.

Patience Gabriel, patience.

Patience was also something Sam really needed at the moment, otherwise he might just get up and might just do something stupid like hugging or kissing Gabriel, or maybe…

Okay, so maybe Sam didn't have a little crush on Gabriel. Maybe it was a major crush. Who cared?

A tiny little voice inside his head was trying to bring him down from his high. 'Dean would care. Your dad would care. How are you going to explain to them, that you're gay, hm Sam?'

He didn't have too much time to worry and feel bad though, since Gabriel decided to distract Sam a bit. Said distraction basically consisted of opening his shirt a little more, running his hand through his hair and leaning over to whisper something into Sam's ear.

"… Can you really believe that? She was so shocked about…" Okay, so maybe Sam should listen to what Gabriel was telling him, but somehow his brain stopped functioning and he couldn't really take in words anymore. What he could take in in however, was Gabriel's smell. Gosh, he was really close to Sam now, and he was chuckling and he just smelled amazing. Like cinnamon. Sam briefly wondered if he tasted like cinnamon too and was just about to find out, when Gabriel leaned back into his seat again suddenly looking thoughtful.

But then the thoughtful look was gone as fast as it had come, so Sam wondered if he maybe just imagined it.

"So, I've heard from Castiel that you have a brother?" Hm, where did that come from?

"Yeah, I do. His name is Dean. You've probably met him already." How does Cas know Dean anyways? Sam couldn't remember introducing them.

"I have older brothers too, you know. Michael, Raphael and … Luce. I once dyed Michael's hair green; that was sooo much fun." Gabriel was smiling at the memory. Had Sam ever mentioned that he loved his smile? And wait, what did he just say?

"You did what!?" Sam couldn't really imagine how Gabriel had pulled that one of. Sam knew what Dean was like and he didn't even dare to think about dying his big brother's hair. Even during their prank wars they had not gone as far as that.

"Yep, Michael wasn't very happy about his new hairstyle, though Luce loved it."

One second Gabriel was smiling fondly at the memory of his brothers and him playing normal pranks on each other and Sam was smiling with him and everything was perfect, and the next Gabriel was frowning and starting to pack up his things. Gabriel looked at his phone; Sam was just confused. Had he done something wrong?

"I am really sorry Sam, Raphael just messaged me. It seems to be very urgent, so I gotta go." He looked really stressed, Sam noticed. And also sad. Genuinely sad, that he couldn't spend more time with Sam.

"It's okay, I understand. Family's important." Sam started packing up his things too and smiles sadly at Gabriel, who returned the smile.

Sam didn't quite get what Gabriel was mumbling to himself before he left rather hurriedly. It was something about sweet sorrow and parting. Sam put his books into his back and leaned back in his chair. He sat alone now, at the table in the library. Everyone else was gone. Sam wasn't even sure if the librarian was still here…

He sighed.

Well, for their first – if he dared calling it that – date – no that somehow sounded wrong… - that was a rather abrupt ending.

* * *

_So, I hope you liked this chapter and don't feel the need to kill me or anything. I'm not too happy, with how the first focus on Dean turned out, but I haven't lost hope yet that I'll become a better writer and one day be able express what I want to say, so that everyone can be happy with it in the end._


End file.
